


Garage Sale

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Beyond Good and Evil
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pearls, no purchase. Mamma's rules. But with time running short to rescue her uncle Pey'j, Jade and Double H decide that those rules must be...bent a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: The Mammago brothers speak with a jamaican accent, so just keep that in mind while reading their dialogue when you see what would appear to be misspellings or incorrect grammar.

Casually tipped out the back of the Beluga, an apparently space worthy vessel in desperate need of a new lick of paint, the hovercraft threw salty spray up into the air as it splashed into the bay. Water rained down on its smoke-streaked, dull yellow shell, briefly simulating the familiar _pit-pat-plip_ of rain - a sound the craft's inhabitants easily ignored. They were far too focused on the conversation at hand to hear it in the first place.

"They've really beefed up the Garage's defences after all those DomZ attacks."

"So you say, Miss Jade," Double H replied. "Are you sure there is no way to use the Chief - I mean your uncle's ship to achieve our goal?"

"If we had no qualms about shooting up the place, sure."

"Surely we could retrofit the Beluga for the task? It already has the capability to pick up this hovercraft, after all."

Jade stroked the ex-military sergeant's cock in thought. "Hmm," she said, tapping a finger against her cheek, "no, I don't think so. We'd end up tearing the Garage to bits trying to get at the Space Engine. I couldn't sleep at night knowing I'd done that to Mamma and her boys, even for Pey'j."

Double H sighed. "I find myself agreeing with you, Miss Jade. Despite the urgency of this emergency. Gah! If only those infernal Pearls were not so hard to come by!"

"Not without lying, cheating and stealing anyway."

"Ah, you never did mention how you finally managed to best Francis at his own game."

"Through sheer determination. And betting several thousand credits," Jade replied. At least, that was the story she was sticking to. Better not to mention the under-the-table tactics she employed after losing time and again to that infuriatingly cocky shark. Double H probably wouldn't want to hear the details of what Jade actually did while under said table. Or how long she spent there even after Francis held up his side of the deal and handed her his prized...well, prize. The IRIS agent was very particular about the importance of their partnership, including and not limited to maintaining a minimal degree of physical separation at all times.

D.B.U.T.T

Don't Break Up The Team

The 'Team' however, according to Carlson & Peeters, were permitted - and encouraged - to take frequent breaks as a means to recoup and build morale. Jade performed the latter duty with long, swivelling strokes, guiding a loose fist down to the root of Double H's shaft, where the edge of her hand received a scratchy kiss from a dark, wiry curls. Her chin sitting in the cup of her palm, and her elbow laid flat on his thigh, the photojournalist looked up at the man and asked: "So, any ideas?"

The agent's long, angular face scrunched up in serious thought. "Are there any more races to attend, I wonder?"

"Nope. We swept the circuit clean."

"Of course!" Double H exclaimed, pushing thick fingers into Jade's hair. "We claimed the championship!"

The young woman smirked. "Well, _I_ did. But your moral support was much appreciated."

"'Twas my roaring cheer that saw us across the finish line, Miss Jade."

She had a witty retort on the edge of her lips; however, the engorged crown of Double H's dick pushed between them before she could speak and all that emerged was a soft 'mmph'.

"I suppose there's no other choice," the agent said, more to himself it seemed. "Miss Jade, might I take a look at your camera?"

"Mm-hmmph."

The photojournalist carried the strap of her camera up and over her head, disengaging from Double H. She poked her tongue out towards the corner of her mouth as she handed it off to the man, dabbing up a smear of pre-cum. "Why did you want me take those aerial shots of the Garage anyway?" Jade asked afterwards. "We could already see it pretty clearly from the Beluga."

"G.I.T.S. Gathering Information Trumps Speculation."

"Really?" the young woman said after a moment, fingers threading into her hair again. "Gits?"

"Carlson and Peeters, Opus 2, Page 345," Double H fired off immediately.

Jade rolled her eyes, then opened her mouth.

"But wait...ah, my mistake. It was Opus 3," Double H corrected himself. A heavy hand pressed Jade's head into his lap. "The course of our decisions are best led on the basis of evidence. One must be sure before taking action, wouldn't you agree?"

Jade hummed her reply. Fairly difficult to say anything at all with the agent's manhood resting thickly on her tongue. It was a little tough to try and breathe at the same time, too. Her lips were pulled tight around Double H and the pressure on the back of her head gave Jade little other option except to sink further down his pole. Her digits curled in towards her palms as she made the effort, fingertips sliding along the smooth golden sheets of military-grade armour she had not once witnessed the man remove. However, when with a spongy tickle Jade's tonsils were greeted by a curious cockhead, her throat contracted in immediate denial. Double H barely seemed to notice when she loudly gagged.

"I will have to review these pictures with the utmost care," the man said, staring down at the camera's display screen with eyes narrowed in fierce concentration. "Incredible photography as always, Miss Jade," he added sincerely.

The gasp of a desperate, drowning woman breaching the surface of the waters filled the hovercraft's cabin. "Th...thank you," she managed, winded. Bubbling trails of spit were left dripping down towards a mass of public curls. Jade wrapped both hands around Double H, slathering erect meat in natural lubricant with twisting motions that pumped the full length of the man's shaft.

The agent turned her camera in his hand. "Hmm. I wonder if we could..."

"What are you thinking?"

The glow of the screen washed across Double H's features as he peered closer. "This section here..."

A moist _pop_ preceded Jade asking: "Is interesting because...?"

The man started. "What? No, Miss Jade, I was simply thinking aloud. I will let you know when I'm finished."

The young woman arched her brow, then shrugged and ducked her head low. Her tongue licked the sweat off of Double H's wrinkly sack; a caveat to the stalwart protection of his armour was how efficiently it trapped body heat. Luckily - and strangely - Jade did not mind either musk or taste. One hand stroking a slippery, glistening pole, her other carefully fondled the agent's heavy balls and she pressed over them each a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Her breath was hot when she sucked one into her mouth like hard, sweet candy.

"AH!

Double H abruptly gave a shout. Jade hummed. She liked the sound of his voice, tight and straining like the nuts she was suckling on.

"Oh, Miss Jade!"

Even better. Though the young woman did wince at the loud clatter of her camera slipping out the man's grasp to hit the floor. Fortunately, it was a sturdy piece of equipment.

"I've got it. I've got it!"

Jade frowned. Got it? Got _what?_

"A plan!"

Wow. She hadn't even said anything.

"An astounding plan. Oh my!"

Jade's brow rose even higher this time. As did her fist, curling loosely around Double H's blushing cockhead and swivelling like the armchair of an evil mastermind manipulating the population of an entire planet via its corrupt, self-serving media. Or something like that. Anyway -

"Mind sharing this plan?"

And without warning her face was smushed between the IRIS agent's huge palms. His was lit up brighter with enthusiasm than the stars they were desperately trying to reach.

"Carlson and Peeters, Chapter 6, Paragraph 9: Assistance Secures Success!"

It took her a moment. Jade snorted afterwards. "Oh, come on."

To which Double H replied: "I will!"

And suddenly she was diving again, taking a plunge to the bottom of the ocean with barely half a breath in her lungs - and that was almost choked out of her when Jade inhaled a strong whiff of sweaty bollocks and damp pubes after being shoved face first into the deep. Her eyes flared wide and watered terribly. Her hands clawed at armoured thighs, but there was no breaking out of Double H's grip this time. Excited hips jutted upwards and pushed a throbbing cock right to the back of her mouth. Then the man cried "Miss Jade!" and hot, salty cream blasted down her gullet.

Double H's giant mitts slipped away as he slouched blissfully in the co-pilot's chair, freeing the young woman from captivity. She emerged with a rib-aching cough, throat burning as she held her stomach. Gloopy strings of mingled saliva and semen dribbled over the edge of her lower lip, thick globs perilously dangling under their own weight. Jade swallowed air in loud, deep breaths, blinking the darkness away from the edge of her vision.

Double H was still hard, his meat marinated in spit. Lipstick was smeared near the base of his shaft, vibrantly green. Coughing to clear her throat, Jade wrapped her hands around the man and opened her mouth for his crown.

"Mmm," the agent moaned weakly. "Miss Jade, you...you vixen!"

She couldn't help but laugh, breaking away from Double H's cock. Jade had to cup a hand over her mouth to prevent the last bit of cum she'd sucked out of his urethra splattering the floor between her legs.

"I need to clean up," she said, swallowing, "and get up. My knees are killing me."

He didn't let her go immediately. A hand slipped under her top and warmly palmed her tits. At least until Jade threatened to kiss him with cum-streaked lips. Never did like the taste of his own stuff, Double H.

"So this plan," Jade said, swinging her butt into the pilot's chair a minute later. A soiled rag lay in the corner of the cabin, somewhere. Pey'j had never exactly kept any kind of space he existed in the tidiest and his niece dutifully replicated the habit.

"Yes, of course, Miss Jade, I will tell you. But not right now." The IRIS agent began to whisper conspiratorially. "They are watching, listening to our every word."

The young woman was bemused. "They?"

Double H's nod was emphatic as he cast suspicious eyes around the cabin. Jade just shrugged and reached for the hovercraft's control panels. The lingering smell of motor oil reminded her fondly of her uncle - her uncle complaining that he could smell motor oil. Oh Pey'j. They had to get him back. _She_ had to get him back.

"Alright, Double H," Jade said, kicking the grumbling engines into gear, "we'll head off the grid for a while. But you'd better fill me in."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Slipping underneath the metallic doors that served as the Mammago Garage's entrance - and in recent times sturdy barricade - the yellow hovercraft swung around to point its rear end at the wooden dock, sidling backwards in reverse and bumping up against the damp planks. The grumbling whir of its engine died spluttering just before the back popped open with a petulant mechanical hiss, like the thing didn't even want to be there in the first place.

Must've been just as tired of being stripped down and having bits and pieces bolted on as its pilot was having to bring it in the first place.

"Yo, Jade!" boomed a familiar voice, loud and clear through the thick swirls of engine smoke escaping the hovercraft's cabin. The young woman emerged coughing onto the Garage dock, wafting a hand frantically in front of her face.

"Issam, send her through," she wheezed, "quick!"

"You got it, Jade."

The desk clerk shoved two of his three thick fingers under the tough, grey upper lip of his beak-shaped mouth and sharply whistled. Then, by some form of mechanical wizardry Jade had seen too often by this point to be surprised by, the smoking hovercraft at her back shifted to the left and disappeared through a gate connected to the side of the building, carried around to the back of the Garage. She breathed easier in its absence, straightening with a sigh as fresh air washed through her lungs.

"Thanks, Issam. Just patch her up for me, alright?"

"Noooo problem!"

The abundantly muscled, overall wearing rhino-sapien turned small, round black eyes down to the keypad in front of him. Defying appearances, his large fingers flew smoothly across the digital interface, putting in a familiar order for repairs. Jade, meanwhile, was currently peeling off her jacket, which clung stubbornly to her arms thanks to the almost adhesive quality of sweat. The hovercraft's cabin had been like a sauna.

Issam's gaze turned up as Jade finally pulled her limbs free of the jacket and slung it over her shoulder. She was left in a plain white tank top that cut off as it reached her midriff. Her stomach was taut through years of martial arts training and disciplined yoga, lean and toned. Jade had thought about adorning the cute, shallow depression of her navel with a piercing once, then decided it would be too 'girl-y'.

"Hey, Issam," she asked, glancing around the dock, "where's your brother?"

"Babukar?" he said with a strong accent. "Gone into the city, ain't he? Tol' me he can't stand for the Alpha Sections no more, not after dem IRIS reports."

Jade blinked. "He's joined the protests?"

"Must be," Issam replied.

"Huh," the young woman said, pushing her shoulders back and innocently stretching. To the rhino-sapien's wandering eyes, at least. Jade certainly knew what she was up to. Her top was stretched tight over her chest and deep, glistening cleavage was on inviting display. Not to mention that when the material was soaked through with sweat it tended to hug very closely to the shape of Jade's generous bosom. Even a blind man would be able to spot the small pair of bumps poking into the damp top. Peepers would get his opportunity another day, however.

"Wait," Jade said, tilting her head back, "so if Babukar's not here, who's going to work on the hovercraft?"

Issam stared quite blatantly for a long moment as she exposed her throat and rubbed idly at her collarbone, beads of perspiration rolling down tan skin to melt teasingly into the warm valley of full breasts. It was, Jade was sure, a tantalising sight, but she needed an answer. Babukar's absence had not been anticipated.

"Machine," Issam blurted out when the young woman coughed. "Mamma just installed one, fully automated. Can do repairs on all sort a' vehicle."

"I thought those cost an arm and a leg," Jade said, watching the rhino-sapien watch her finger slip lower and lower.

"Yeah man. Extortion, I tell you. Mamma been saving up every pearl we get."

"Wonder who you've been getting all those pearls off to begin with," Jade muttered under her breath.

"Mm?" Issam said, whether in acknowledgement that she'd made some sort of sound he hadn't quite heard or appreciatively as she lightly tugged at the neckline of her top with a finger, Jade didn't really know. She assumed the former.

"Nothing," the young woman replied. "Is Hal in, then?"

Issam quickly looked up. Of all the things to get his attention, Jade thought.

"After another purchase already?" the rhino-sapien said, delight at a potential sale already shining in his beady black eyes. "How's that flight stabiliser treatin' you?"

"Good. And I'm just looking," the young woman emphasised, "make sure I know what you boys are trying to sell off to me."

"No worry 'bout it, Jade," Issam said jovially, "Mammago always treat the customer right!"

She simply smiled in reply. Beneath a tight, white, sweat-damp, cleavage baring tank top as she turned to head through into the Garage's shop, Jade's heart was beating just a touch faster. She almost jumped when Issam suddenly called out to her.

"Hey, Jade, you two not together now? That one that never took off 'im armour?"

"Oh, I dropped him off in the city before coming here," she called back. "He had a few things to sort out."

One of those things had been working with Jade to tamper with the hovercraft's engine just enough to get it to belch smoke every few seconds rather than blow up in her face as she pelted over the waves to the Garage. Said engine had been uncomfortably compliant with their request.

Jade could feel Issam's eyes on her as she walked into the shop, not surprising considering that she had exchanged her usual comfortable and loose fitting pants for a pair that would likely split straight down the middle should she execute another more strenuous than a kick to the shins. Double H's idea, actually; he had a really good handle on her assets. Though he certainly expressed a manner of reluctance afterwards about the sometimes necessary act of breaking up the team (Carlson and Peeters, Page 824).

She used the time it took to walk to the back of the shop to touch up her lipstick, pausing just before the second set of mechanical rising doors to check her reflection. Jade pouted in front of the empty glass display case, the allure of full lips enhanced with a fresh, shimmering application of gloss. They were another trademark feature of hers and she didn't need telling why. Often, the right kind of smile was all it took. She combed fingers through her short black hair, contemplating the spiky, tomboyish look. It had its own appeal, one that just kind of...worked, for her. She liked it; others certainly seemed to like pulling on it. The young woman straightened, pushed out a breath and headed through the doors.

"Jade!" Hal exclaimed. "Back so soon, eh?"

Issam's brother stretched his yellow, Mammago branded overalls a little more tightly over the stomach. The handle of two or more tools poked out the pockets sown onto the uniform, bearing the marks of a grease-stained grip. Thick twists of brown dreadlocks poked out from underneath a large crotched cap woven primarily in yellow, but also patterned in small part with red and green.

"Just coming to take a look at the goods," Jade lightly replied, though she swallowed as she moved closer to what was by far the shop's largest display case.

"You've almos' cleaned out the shop," Hal told her, eyes enthusiastically bright behind rimmed goggles. "You is Mamma's favourite customer."

"I can't imagine why," Jade said dryly.

"Pearls!" Hal was a bit slow. "We can always count on you to keep the Garage tickin' over. So," the rhino-sapien began, leaning in, "you interested?"

He was referring, obviously, to the Space Engine. The thing was huge, revolving slowly in anti-gravity to allow potential buyers to appreciate its every pitted, worn looking angle. No, it was most certainly not fresh off the production line, but it would do the job. She hoped. For thirty pearls it damn well better. Of course, the trouble was Jade didn't have anywhere near the number of little shiny balls Mamma and her boys was asking for.

"Hal," Jade said, turning to look up at the rhino-sapien, "I wonder if we could talk in private."

His eyes grew even smaller behind his goggles. "Private?"

The young woman inched a little closer as she looked away, and turned just so. Hal had a good foot and a half if not more in height over her. She felt his gaze slide right off the top of her head and plunge down her top. Jade waited a moment or two longer before lifting her eyes again.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now, Hal," she said quietly, "and - well, I think it's better we keep this between the two of us. Do you have an office or something?" Jade asked, and as she leaned forward - just a bit - the corner of her lips slowly, carefully lifted. "Somewhere quiet."

Heavy rhino-sapien breathing filled the room. Even Hal knew what was going on. Perhaps. He nodded quickly either way. Jade offered an encouraging smile. And a touch to the thigh.

"Then lead the way."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The Mammago Garage's office space was nothing to write home about - not that Jade would ever get the opportunity. The Alpha Sections raid on the Lighthouse was an event she firmly pushed to the back of her mind. It wasn't exactly fuel for sexy thoughts; Jade was trying to come up with as many of those as possible as she followed Hal's wide form into the room.

It was immediately clear that the office was not meant for visitors. Small and dimly lit, a desk and swivelling chair were squeezed into one corner of the room, an ancient, brown two-seater couch lined up against the wall perpendicular to them. A low wooden table stood just in front of it, rings of old coffee deposited by mugs left over several nights staining its surface. Hal managed to bump his leg against one of its legs as he made his way over to the desk, the rhino-sapien's bulk falling heavily into the swivelling chair moments later. Jade winced as she heard it whine, like a suffering soul begging for mercy. Hal didn't look to be going anywhere soon, however. Instead he straightened up in the chair, looked up at her as she approached the other side of the desk, coughed and behind rimmed goggles averted his beady black eyes, and then tried adopting the look of a rhino-sapien who merely meant to conduct business.

"Take a seat, Jade."

The woman cast her green eyes to the side, quickly assessing the seat Hal had offered her. It looked as though it would sink low even under her light weight, sagging like Jade's shoulders had when she saw the Lighthouse in smouldering ruins. Though, if she sat just so, that would give the clearly nervous rhino-sapien some ample cleavage to pretend he wasn't looking at. Jade decided on offering him the same thing from a different angle. Placing her hands on the desk, the woman leaned forward slightly more than she had any reason to, a slant to her full, glossy lips.

"That's okay, Hal. In my line of work I'm used to being on my feet all day."

"Me too," he quickly replied. Jade just smiled some more. Hal brought a three-fingered hand to his beak-shaped mouth, loudly clearing his throat as he averted his gaze. Though, as Jade counted, his eyes quickly slid back to the deep plunge of tan skin that disappeared down the front of her tank top, one pulled tight over the generous swell of a sweat-damp chest. "So," the rhino-sapien began, eyes barely flitting up to meet hers, "this is the office."

"I can tell."

"We don't usually 'ave customers back 'ere," Hal explained. "Mamma's rules, but..."

"I'm happy to have been made the exception," Jade said, followed up quietly with - "I promise, you won't regret it."

Hal visibly swallowed. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. To you."

"About what?"

Jade eyed the rhino-sapien for a long moment, squarely holding his quivering gaze. "Pearls."

"Pearls?" Hal repeated, his strong accent stretching the middle of the word like an elastic band, which snapped when he blinked and sat back with a _creeeaaak_ in his chair.

"Pearls," Jade said, and with that she took her sweet time propping herself up on desk.

Tossing her jacket down on the couch, the young woman theatrically fanned herself as she parked her butt not quite so comfortably on the edge of the desk, but the purpose was far from resting her feet. Jade slid forward a calculated touch as she sat down, encouraging the waistband of tightly fitting pants to ride down and begin exposing her hip. Turned side on in relation to Hal, she could tell by the size of his eyes as she pushed her chest forward that the view she was now presenting very much attracted his attention. So she used that moment to say -

"What I was wondering, Hal - hoping, actually - is that you could possibly waive the price of the Space Engine for me."

It took a moment, but the rhino-sapien truly did go bug-eyed upon registering what Jade had just said.

"Waive? What you mean by waive?"

Honestly, Jade shouldn't have been surprised the word didn't exist in Hal's vocabulary, but she still struggled to refrain from slapping a hand to her face in the meantime.

"What I mean," the young woman began, "is that as a continued, well paying customer of Mammago's Garage - almost cleaning out the shop, as you put it - I think that perhaps it's time my loyalty should be...rewarded. Maybe with something like a voucher, equal to the value of oh, I don't know, 30 pearls?"

It took a long time, but Jade smiled politely as she watched the gears slowly crank behind Hal's eyes. When he finally ( _finally)_ got it, the rhino-sapien looked at her a little uncertainly.

"If you is askin' what I think you is askin', Mamma wouldn't be very happy."

"Hal," Jade said, turning fully to face him, "do you know how difficult it is to get your hands on Pearls these days?"

"Yeah man! The shop was running on fumes till you started buying things from us."

"I - what? Are you serious?"

"Swear 'pon Mamma's life," Hal told her.

The young woman paused. "So...I've literally saved Mammago's Garage from physical and financial ruin. Come on! I don't get a good deal after all that?"

"Can't do it, Jade," the rhino-sapien said, shaking his large head.

"Come on, Hal," she pleaded, leaning well over the desk at this point, "you're a sweet guy. Kind, honest, smart - so smart you _have_ to see why this makes sense, right? Rewarding the customer's loyalty is Business 101. But you already knew that."

Hal nodded quickly, but behind his eyes Jade could see he was trying to puzzle out what Business 1-100 were first.

"So we can work something out?"

The rhino-sapien's tough grey upper lip curled inwards, an expression of uncertainty that imitated by a human would resemble the classic unsure-of-one's-self chewing of the lip. "Sorry, Jade," Hal told her breasts, eyes peering straight down the front of her tank top, "Mamma 'ave to make that call."

"Maybe I can convince you to make it instead."

Skin wrinkled at the corners of the rhino-sapien's eyes as they grew small in confusion. Jade smiled, pushing up off the desk as she straightened.

"Hal, would you close your eyes for me?"

"I don't know..."

Jade had already begun sauntering around the edge of the desk. "You won't regret it."

Hal must have understood something in the glimpse he caught of the young woman's sashaying hips, perhaps not consciously, but either way he did as asked. Thinking sexy thoughts as she reached the rhino-sapien, Jade sensually curved forward at the waist, reaching for the arms of Hal's chair to smoothly swivel him around. Unfortunately, he was a lot heavier than she expected him to be. In the end, Jade had to resort to grabbing onto a single arm of the chair and pulling Hal around to face her with several increasingly impatient tugs that left her breathing hard in a manner that was the furthest thing from sexy. The rhino-sapien however, didn't seem to mind when he opened his beady eyes at her insistence and found a young, sweaty, panting woman kneeling on the floor between his legs.

"Jade?! What you -?"

"Shh, Hal," she told him. "If you make too much noise your brother will come along, and I want you all to myself."

Her hands slowly crept up the inside of his thighs, Jade's palms bumping along the rough texture of his overalls until her fingertips reached just shy of his crotch. "You know," she said quietly, "there was another reason I swung by the Garage so often - besides handing over all my Pearls."

The rhino-sapien's voice sounded strangled as she slowly tilted her head to look up at him, eyes smouldering behind errants strands of dark hair. "What reason?"

Jade's fingers crept in just a little further. "Undo those overall straps for me, Hal, and I'll show you."

* * *

The rumours proved true: rhino-sapiens hefted quite the impressive package. Jade's eyes had grown wide just having pushed into the front of Hal's overalls and felt the weight of it in her hands. Which also lead her to realise how thick around the shaft was when the young woman cradled it in a palm and the tips of her fingers just about reached her thumb. She looked up at Hal, who was already gripping the arms of his chair more tightly than usual.

"You've got a lot to offer a girl."

The rhino-sapien didn't seem capable of replying. Jade took advantage of his silence and began hauling him out of his pants, admittedly growing a little apprehensive as her hands slid down to grasp his root and the meaty shaft _just kept going._ And when the crown finally popped out over the edge of Hal's rolled down overalls, a fat, curved helmet of dark flesh that drooped under its limp weight, falling across the young woman's wrist like a friendly serpent, her eyes shifted down and stared blankly for a full second.

"Jade," Hal whined then, "you is squeezin' me."

Her hands sprang open around the base of his shaft - at least as far as hands buried in the constrained space of a rhino-sapien's pants could do so, preventing her from in some unconscious effort choking the life out of the chicken. Though this cock was much bigger than average. Jade nervously licked her glossy lips. She couldn't help but compare it to the last one she'd taken between them. Double H was manageable; Hal would probably crack her jaw off

its hinges. Still, despite the logical part of her brain telling her oral was a definite no-no, Jade couldn't help herself.

Not after she unveiled the full length of Hal's anaconda.

Jade rarely had a moment to properly admire dick. With her eyes, at least. It was very easy to appreciate size, girth and even curvature when it was moving inside her. Men seemed to like that part the best. However, Jade figured Hal was going to give her all the time in the world she wanted. She guessed that he was about eight inches, _flaccid._ Good god. He'd probably be as thick around as her wrist once he'd gotten hard, she thought, slowly petting him. That was something Jade wanted to see, despite the intimidating prospect. Well, there was no time like the present.

Hal hissed suddenly, an odd sound coming from a rhino-sapien's beak. "Jade!"

"Mmm," she moaned, not necessarily in reply. Rather because after breathing warmly over the crown of his cock, Jade flicked out her tongue and made the clear fluid beading like morning dew at the tip disappear. Barely a touch and Hal seemed ready to tear the arms off the chair he was sitting in. Jade grinned when she lifted her gaze, the curve to her full lips spelling out mischief. Poor Hal didn't know what to make of it. "Just try to relax," she told him, practicing her sultry tones. "Oh, and don't forget to breathe."

Jade shuffled forward a little on her knees, practically cupping her hands underneath Hal's flared head. His cock was so warm; she couldn't resist the temptation to nuzzle against it, inhaling deep and filling her nostrils with the rhino-sapien's musk. He smelled of heat and sweat. Given that he'd been cooped up in his overalls all day, Jade wasn't surprised or necessarily disgusted. In fact it reminded her of her own state of being, a sweaty, dripping mess after being forced to sit in the sweltering hot cockpit of a hovercraft that could very well have gone up in flames right underneath her. And that thought gave the young woman a sexy idea.

"Do you like my breasts, Hal?"

The rhino-sapien stared at her like he'd suddenly grown hard of hearing.

Jade smirked. "I caught you looking, more than once."

The offending eyes widened. "Sorry, Jade," Hal said immediately.

"Are you apologising to me, or my chest?"

Which Hal was still ogling. Though given that Jade had subtly pushed it forward while speaking, giving the rhino-sapien an eyeful of deep, lightly tanned cleavage, she couldn't blame him.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"I don't want you to apologise, Hal," Jade said, "I want to know if you like them."

The rhino-sapien visibly swallowed, seeming to understand that his beady black eyes had been granted permission to rove over the exposed swell of the young woman's chest. "Yeah man."

Jade's top was stretched tight across her breasts. She leaned forward, interlocking her fingers around Hal's shaft and pulling it into her chest. "Hal," she said softly as the shape of her nipples, pressing hard against thin, damp fabric, grew even more prominent, "I can use them to make you feel good. If you like."

The rhino-sapien couldn't even speak. He just nodded so sharply his goggles were almost dislodged. Jade smiled, in part because it seemed her words alone had done a better job of pumping blood to Hal's nether regions than physical contact. His cock swelled almost instantly, stiffening into a rod of dark flesh against her chest that felt like hot steel in her hands. A thick bead of gloop leaked out of the tip, trailing down the underside of his rock solid shaft. Jade was sure to slowly trace its path back up to the source, swirling her tongue around Hal's tumid cock-crown.

But not to get distracted. Jade lifted her head and laid a palm to Hal's shaft, pushing him flat against his own stomach for a moment and giving herself enough space to reach down and lift up the bottom of her plain tank top. Not all the way mind; her idea was sexy, remember. Just enough so that, with a firm grip (as much of one as she could get around Hal with one small hand that is), Jade could feed the rhino-sapien's thick cock up underneath it. And as she did so, slowly, the young woman looked up at him, nibbling on her lip. Because by the look on his face every moment Hal managed to keep from tipping over the edge was a blessing. And she needed to make him last.

_"Miss Jade, I am in position."_

Double H's voice filtered into her ear, too quietly for Hal to hear. Unfortunately, habit got the better of her.

"Okay, good."

"Huh?"

Jade could have slapped herself, with Hal's cock. She could already tell it had the length to poke right out the top of her top and smack her in the chin. "I meant, uh, you're in position," she told the confused mechanic.

_"That is the information I just relayed, Miss Jade."_

"Yes, I know," she said, annoyed.

Hal's brow furrowed. "Know what?"

Damn it.

"Uh, I mean...I know how much you want to start moving," Jade quickly spoke.

"Yeah," he said excitedly.

_"Indeed,"_ Double H added, _"time is of the essence! And there is little of it!"_

"Oh shut _up_ ," the young woman hissed. And before poor Hal could say another word, Jade bent forward and enveloped him in her breasts.


End file.
